paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Masquerade (CenturiRealm)
Hey guys, Xav here and it's been awhile since I posted and updated my fics. Yeah, I'm procrastinating like a lot, got a lot of work to do IRL but at least, I have time to spare as any right now. For this story, I started to practice at Google Docs, and it was worth a while that I get used to it. Also, I no longer write on paper because Google Docs is the best choice for to practice. Once again, another short story (or one-shot) for the CenturiRealm! Enjoy! Beneath the illuminating lights of the bright chandelier was a ball of what was known called The Masquerade. There were thousands of people, dancing their way through in circle patterns. Gowns swished, rhythm kept going through as the people danced like there was no tomorrow. The tintinnabulation of the bells was still ringing outside, as if it was a night for a lifetime for among the people who were willing to gather inside and out. The night was still young as the ball continued as there was no stopping. No stopping at all… Still, there was no interruptions nor problems of what could bring the lovely yet elegant scenes; It was all too perfect. For the meantime that Maximillian sat there, watching the people dance their way as the rhythm between their feet and their partners was like a graceful pattern. Even to ones who were among the PAW Patrol like Centurion and Nicasia, Frostbound and Aubin, Chase and Skye, and even to young ones like Marshall and Arabella, Saracco and Micaelina, Rubble and Esme, and Zuma and Beryl. All of them came for the first time and it was perfect. Very, very perfect. The Blue-spotted Dalmatian watched them as he smiled, and a part of him that he would even want to join, and he heard a voice...a very lovely voice that immediately made his ears perked almost immediately. “Hey, Maximillian.” She said, and Max turned to see his girlfriend, Leila, going towards him. The white-spotted beauty looked absolutely stunning. She wore a white gown with light blue star patterns, her mask was black with white outlines. But the very most inconceivable of all, her mutation was already showing off. Her coat was glowing, as if it was covered with stars and diamonds. Of course, it was already midnight and her mutation would show every evenings and midnights. Maximillian couldn’t even imagined of what his girlfriend was. For his own clothing, he wore a red and black tux, his mask was gold with black outlines. He grinned before he took off and went to her. “Well, hello there, gorgeous.” Leila giggled at that thought, before he gave Max a small peck to his lips. “My, look how handsome you are.” Maximillian smirked before he took and squeezed his girlfriend’s hand. Looks like they were ready to come along with the others. “Shall we dance?” He asked, and Leila smiled. “Yes, please.” It didn’t take a while before they did, with a smile on their faces and eyes shone with happiness with their dance filled with elegance and grace... Yes, it was a very special worth for their Masquerade... Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:CenturiRealm Category:Anthro Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Stories